Hand-washing systems for cleaning various items by hand, such as dishes, counter tops, furniture, etc., often include various fluid-dispensing brushes. Such a fluid-dispensing brush conventionally includes a reservoir of liquid cleaning product within a body of the brush. Using a valve mechanism within the conventional brush, a user can dispense the cleaning product from the reservoir directly onto bristles of the brush.